


饮蜜为誓

by saradusone



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M, OOC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saradusone/pseuds/saradusone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　　和基友脑洞大发之作。设定一：瑟兰迪尔身体双性，一直隐藏最后被埃尔隆发现。设定二：觉醒后的身体有发情期，诱发条件不定。设定三：时间线是魔戒故事结束，两夫夫愉快地生活在密林里，没有电灯泡~依旧是爱妻淫魔模式的ET，人物性格OOC什么的就别来计较，生理构造违反自然规律的想想这是耽美炖肉练习~</p>
            </blockquote>





	饮蜜为誓

 

　晨光温暖，沿着夏天脚步爬上窗台的光线明亮又调皮，照绿了树木，映红了繁花，预告着新的一天的开始，隐藏在密林深处的房间也告别夜晚的幽静，迎来宁静的早晨。  
　　瑟兰迪尔醒来的时候身体很违和，四肢酸软失去了力气，根本不想移动。他整个人趴在床上，脸蛋几乎陷进柔软的床单。身下垫着的布料是海蓝色华丽的长绒棉，已经更换过，清香柔软，紧贴在赤裸的肌肤上。然而在夜晚，覆盖这大床的上一张被单被各种体液浸透，痕迹斑驳的令人难以直视。满满情欲的气息，现在已经消失，取而代之的是一种淡淡的花香味。  
　“嗯……”瑟兰迪尔呻吟了一声，嗓子火辣辣地有点疼，这是使用过度的关系。不过他的伴侣总会在早餐之后准备好药草茶，微微带有点苦涩，喝下去也满是甜蜜。从食道扩散出温暖的感觉，驱散所有的不适，能有一个精通医理的情人，真是个不错的选择。  
　　赖床的国王陛下没注意到房间里走进了另一位主人。埃尔隆早起处理完一些事务，漫步于花园中还特地采摘了玫瑰。他的衣着整齐优雅，袍子上绣出的纹路反射出点点金光，但比不上他黑曜石一般的眼睛里闪烁的光芒。他的动作很轻，把美丽的花枝摆放入花瓶里，红色的花朵给房间添置上一种热烈的颜色。  
　　瑟兰迪尔看着他，眼睛里充满温柔，他的爱人，总是优雅，强壮，无论是在平时还是在床上。  
　　带有露水气息的手指撩拨起他长长的金发。埃尔隆语调温柔地和他打招呼：“醒了吗？”  
　　瑟兰迪尔喜欢听他温柔喊自己的名字，他故意闭上眼睛装作没听见的样子，很快温热的吻落在嘴角，而不是唇上，细密温柔地呼唤他的名字。他们的清晨总是从做爱开始，在睡梦中被情欲席卷是常有的事，激情四射地身体交缠，温情脉脉的早晨很难得。  
　　回头躲过吻，瑟兰迪尔用明亮的蓝色眼睛瞪埃尔隆，意思是一大早跑出去做什么，现在一副哄孩子的架势。  
　　“不要生气，我今天很多事情要做。如果再疯一天，林德尔大概要冲进你的宫殿了。”  
　　“没有生气，不止是你，我也有很多事情要做。”瑟兰迪尔从床上爬起来，滑落的被单显露出他白玉一般都身体。  
　　“今天是瑞文戴尔的信使到的日子，还有一些流亡的精灵，在离开中州之前想到这里进行告别……”  
　　“行了，都是为你来的。”  
　　埃尔隆无奈地说，“你这个醋坛子。”他顿了顿，“你的身体不允许，这次的发情期诱发原因是香气，现在除了能确定金盏菊我还不能确定什么会引发你的……”  
　　“我可以控制的住！”  
　　控制得住，当初在我面前暴露，哆嗦着蜷在角落，最后张开腿缠人，被上的丢盔弃甲的是谁？埃尔隆扶额，在心中默默吐槽。黑森林的精灵们不知道，他们平时高贵冷淡的国王陛下，数千年隐藏的身体的秘密。他是一个双性人，畸形的器官跟他无与伦比的美貌形成一种奇妙的统一，为了保守这个秘密，瑟兰迪尔总是离群索居，不与任何人交往过密，就是埃尔隆也是在机缘巧合之下撞破，惊讶之余，他很快他运用手段和技巧，当然也有纯挚的真心实意，换回了精灵王的爱情。长年压制身体的自我觉醒一直在苦苦对抗，自从被禁锢的锁链被除去，封闭的心房被打开，瑟兰迪尔感觉几乎是重生了一般，敏感，淫荡，渴求一切的身体，他不想承认是自己的。但被心爱的人征服，两个人肌肤紧贴，四肢交缠的时候，灵魂，肉体的高度的和谐，高潮带来的尖锐的激荡，他完全沉迷了。他同时也依旧保持了精灵王的性格高傲倔强的性格，除了在床上被肉棒操的喊不要不要的时候。  
　　这种截然不同的性格反差再加上无与伦比的稀世美貌，完全对了埃尔隆的胃口，迷的他晕头转向，时常陪着他胡闹。领主大人从来也不知道自己对性事如此积极，好在他的身体强壮，知识丰富还精通药理，不然可喂不饱这位时不时饥渴的美人。  
　　诱发瑟兰迪尔情潮的因素变化无常，没有定数，从实际的物体到虚无缥缈的意念都有可能。时隔不久的上一次是铃声，当瑟兰迪尔每次听到铃铛的声音就脚软，埃尔隆恶质地在他脚踝上挂了好几个，限制他的行动也随时准备着享用情人的身体，清脆的铃声彻夜回响，气的瑟兰迪尔好一阵没理他。  
　　而这一次是某种特定的香味。就在几天之前，瑟兰迪尔跟埃尔隆在午后漫步路过一片花田的时候，闻到金盏菊浓郁的香味，春天，正是这种小黄花盛开的季节。突然而来的情潮精灵王抵挡不住，瞬间就倒了下去。只记得缠住埃尔隆哀求，哭着被推在树上狠狠做了一回。他们很少野战，泥泞的草地和日光下被看的纤毫毕现让瑟兰迪尔不适应，完事之后他才发现背后被粗糙的树干摩擦的掉皮，上药的时候火辣辣发疼，结果没注意药方里有金盏花两个人又胡天胡地闹了一个晚上，很难说配药的那一位是无心还是故意的。  
　　被狠狠疼爱过的身体还记得开凿到最深处的快感，情事后的慵懒，他很喜欢，但把时间都消磨在床上也太蠢了，瑟兰迪尔还记得自己的身份和义务。  
　　埃尔隆还在耐心地劝导他。  
　　“不要到外面去，也不要见其他人，你的身体不允许。”  
　　“我的身体，我自己当然可以做主！”瑟兰迪尔依旧固执地认为。领主的眼神闪了一下。没说什么。  
　　小小的争吵很快结束，简单的早餐过后依旧是药草茶。埃尔隆把杯子递给瑟兰迪尔，目不转睛地看着他喝下去。  
　　药香浓郁，整整一大杯的茶瑟兰迪尔觉得尝起来比平时甜一点？他回头刚想跟埃尔隆说几句话，就觉得一股眩晕的感觉冲上头，很快失去了意识。  
　　这个傲娇的伴侣，实在是棘手，埃尔隆接住他软掉的身体，轻轻放在床上。睡衣下的身体光裸着，激情的印痕依旧，微微起伏的胸膛证明他是活的造物。金丝如瀑散落在他的肩膀，美丽非常，埃尔隆用手指描绘着恋人微微翘起的菱唇，眷恋又爱慕。  
　　流连了好一会他才从床下拖出一个木质的箱子。恐怕瑟兰迪尔完全没有发现他什么时候床底藏有一个这样的东西，它的颜色深沉，木纹晦暗，上面没有雕刻任何装饰，用锁紧紧地锁着。埃尔隆两三下打开它，里面躺着一套皮带，还有银色的金属扣和象牙质地的装饰，造型十分的奇特，像腰带又像内裤。领主大人表情奇特地盯着看了一会，试一下确认手感柔软无害，把目光又转回到恋人身上。  
　　他发现自己跃跃欲试。

  
　　瑟兰迪尔意识很快回归，好像做了一个短暂的美梦。依旧是躺在柔软的大床，单独一人。他的睡袍松散，略略覆盖身体，忽然他感觉有点不对。  
　　一副奇特的皮带束缚住他的整个下身。日光中一目了然，腰带一般的环扣在他的腰上，下面连接着一直延伸到他的私密处，阴茎套进一个金属一样的笼头，无法直接接触，就是下面的那朵密花，被象牙质地底座的包裹住，只留下一条细缝，手指根本插不进，边缘处还有向外的锯齿，抗拒一切入侵。瑟兰迪尔第一反应就是把它脱下来，发现根本上了锁，腰部正中的银色锁孔几乎是嘲笑他的无用之举了。  
　　这套奇怪的皮带作用不言而喻，根本就是一副贞操带！多用于丈夫拴住妻子的私处，不让其在外出的时候，忍耐不住寂寞的妻子找人偷情的工具。  
　　简直！侮辱人，把我当什么了！瑟兰迪尔的怒火嗖嗖往上直冒。淫邪，下流的工艺品，毫无疑问是埃尔隆自己打造的。他站起来，试着走两步。皮带把下身几乎包裹住了，但还可以行动。他忍住爆发的边缘，穿上衣服，因为这讨厌的玩意，只能选择腰身不显的宽松长袍。根本没有空余的心思去管头冠和发型，他从镜子里看打扮还算齐整，就直接踩着风一样的步伐去找始作俑者算账。  
　　领主大人把恋人料理好之后见的是瑞文戴尔的使者，他们定期带来不少需要他决断的文书和信件。由于现在他常驻黑森林，在公式交谈中，他的思绪总是忍不住飘到瑟兰迪尔穿戴上贞操带的美色，什么也听不进去，一副若有所思的表情。已经把信件念了两遍的文官小心翼翼地问他是不是有什么地方不对。  
　　”没什么，我觉得这样很好。”  
　　花开两边，各表一枝。埃尔隆想入非非的时候，瑟兰迪尔正走在他迂回复杂的回廊里，碰上意外的客人。  
　　是河谷的旅行者，为了纪念六年一个轮回的大丰饶节。他们带来大大小小的礼物，多数是土产，还有跟矮人们交易来的观赏武器和从遥远东方运来的工艺品。  
　　森林北部聚集的人类城市有种特殊的习俗，物产丰饶的大年，人们要向他们的庇护者提供最好的年礼，以请求继续提供帮助，换来次年的风调雨顺。  
　　庇护者对礼物满意的话，饮下三杯蜜酒，达成誓约，给予祝福。  
  
“尊敬的国王，森林的守护者。”来访者的客人有七八位，有男有女，衣着有些风尘仆仆，领头的是位头发已经花白的老人。从还是年轻人的时候他就跟着父母来探访过精灵王的宫殿，现在几十年过去他也步入人生的晚年，而精灵王还是容颜不改，时间如此残酷，人类和精灵的命运，天差地别。  
他脱下自己的帽子，恭敬地向端坐在王座上的瑟兰迪尔行礼。  
为了显示权威，精灵王的宫殿修建得深邃宽广，接见室圆厅尽头长长的阶梯蜿蜒而上，延伸到空中几乎悬空。王座端在其中需要仰望，座椅的造型是一对巨大的鹿角，两侧张开，末端像是保护一样微微向里收缩，包住座椅。瑟兰迪尔通常坐在上面，低头俯视前来朝拜的芸芸众生。  
　　礼物像流水一样呈上，都是人们的精心挑选而出，个头巨大的农作物，质朴得很可爱。最后送上来的的是居民们最用心的准备东西，酒，当然是酒。  
　　瑟兰迪尔的眼睛亮了，他说：”每一种我都倒一杯，让我尝尝。”  
　　精灵王的特殊爱好就是嗜酒，和他灿烂的金发一样名闻遐迩。无论是醇香的葡萄酒，粗糙辛辣的米酒，还是清甜软绵的果酒，他都来者不拒。埃尔隆也经常烦恼他喝的太多，虽然喝醉了还挺可爱的，就是难哄。  
　　用木塞密封好的各色酒瓶，透过玻璃瓶子能看到酒液各有色彩，有的透明有的深沉有的发暗，看来是各种新开发的口味，都送上来给国王品尝鉴赏。瑟兰迪尔兴致大增，他从容地从座椅上走下来去查看他的礼物。看到精灵王赞许的模样，让老人的脸上褶子都笑成一朵花。  
　　瑟兰迪尔拿起一个杯子。浅浅的橘色，喝起来有谷物的清香，就是味道淡的没劲。  
　　“这是经过调教的小麦酒。”老人解释说。  
　　瑟兰迪尔接着换了一杯喝，黄中带绿，偏甜，水果味，大概女士会喜欢。  
　　“这是起泡甜苹果酒。”  
　　接着是一杯无色的酒，喝起来非常清新爽口，最特别的是打开木塞的瞬间，涌现出大量的泡沫，差点溅湿了瑟兰迪尔的衣服。  
　　“哈哈，您小心，这个是霞多丽，最好的葡萄酒，还有最重要的，啊！就是您手上这个是今年供奉的蜜酒！新产品哟，非常流行餐后来一杯。”瑟兰迪尔手里这个瓶子最漂亮，藤蔓一样的雕花围绕在瓶底，金黄色的清液滚动的时候看的人心痒难耐，他直接仰头拔开木塞抿了一大口。  
　　“哦，加入了金盏菊和蓝甘洋，我们喊它叫‘邦卡塔’，是一个东方药师教授酿制的药酒，所谓养生酒，对身体非常好。”  
　　瑟兰迪尔的脑子抓到关键字之前，浓郁的气味已经冲进他的鼻腔，瞬间他睁大冰蓝色的双眼。  
　　刚刚提到的是？我吃的到是？  
　　糟糕，糟糕！！  
　　瑟兰迪尔根本来不及吐出去，液体已经沿着食道滑入他的胃。比意识更快的是身体，暖洋洋的倦意从身体中部扩散到四肢，血液里热情的因子被火点燃了一般席卷了上来。  
　　他后退几步直到抓住台阶的扶手，使劲地眨眼睛，转身艰难地向上攀爬。  
　　“真的很特别……我都有点受不了了！”  
　　“是的，喝起来并不火辣，后劲却很足！现在它是男人们拼酒的最佳选择了。”老人还在高兴地介绍。  
　　“果然……够劲……”瑟兰迪尔踉跄的步伐，他还是勉强解释。”今天的袍子，哎呀！”脚步落不到准确的位置，他还是被长袍绊了一下。”太长了……真是碍事……”  
　　艰难地回到座位上，高处的新鲜空气并不能让他好点，身体软绵绵的没有力气，脸蛋热的像在发烧，他马是就会进入神志不清的阶段，瑟兰迪尔只能紧紧咬住牙关，不泄露任何呻吟。  
　　站在下方的人们大气也不敢喘，还眼巴巴地等着最后的程序。通常他们献上的礼物讨到精灵王的欢心，他就会喝下三杯蜜酒，用特定的语言祝福他们。  
　　但是该死的为什么今年突发奇想在蜜酒里面加东西！瑟兰迪尔几乎想咆哮，几乎想喷血，但他现在想喷酒都喷不出。  
　　浑身都力气像被抽干了，还好能靠在座椅上，位置也离得够高够远不会被他人窥探。  
　　“我……需要好好体会一下。你们……先去休息吧。”  
　　客人们面面相觑，非常不安，但是精灵王的要求，都是要听从的，以前从没发生过今天难道是那酒出了什么问题吗？如果惹恼了精灵王该如何是好。  
　　挥退了所有的人类和精灵，宽大的房间又变得空荡荡。瑟兰迪尔已经无法注意到其他东西，只能全力抵抗。  
　　直接喝下含有诱情物品的酒比闻一闻严重多了，发热到出汗。  
　　站不起来……抓住扶手的手用力到指节泛白。身体里汹涌的情潮一如既往，没有抵抗之力。瑟兰迪尔磨蹭臀部想缓解，发现它们现在被可恶的东西束缚住——贞操带，这该死的玩意！阴茎想勃起被金属笼头桎梏，修长的手指无法深入穴内，里面已经发热酥麻，蠕动着想吞吃能给它带来安慰的东西。  
　　瑟兰迪尔换了几个姿势，双腿相互交叠，磨蹭。完全无济于事。他撕扯着贞操带的皮质部分，它们柔软但是坚韧无比。  
　　“埃尔隆，埃尔隆！”他的呼唤不知道是渴望还是气愤了。瑟兰迪尔咬牙想要咒骂始作俑者，可是现在他又极度的渴望他的情人，渴望被爱抚，渴望被贯穿，渴望被充满，饥渴的肉壁分泌出的液体从缝隙中流出，把裤子甚至是衣袍都淋湿。  
　　瑟兰迪尔大口大口的呼吸，压抑地呻吟，在他还有意识的时候，他必须离开公共场合，如果被侍从和女官们发现，他真的不用活了，如此淫荡的国王，会变成所有人茶余饭后的话题，他大概会把森林锁上一千年宅着不出门！  
　　努力站起身体，没走出一两步他倒了下去，身体直接往下眼看就要滚下楼梯，还好有人用手扶住他，珍爱地抱在怀里。  
　　黑发的领主出现的恰到好处。  
　　严重降低工作效率的埃尔隆，当即决定还是先解决他最挂心的事情，暂时将工作放在一边。回到房间的他发现瑟兰迪尔已经跑了出去，又是担心又是生气，埃尔隆一路上到处寻找任性固执的恋人心里说的是要好好教训他，现在把他拢在怀里，凄惨的模样他又心软了。谁对他能狠心起来呢？  
　　瑟兰迪尔的金发已经凌乱，脸颊的汗水把发丝粘在了脸蛋上，看起来有点狼狈。埃尔隆抱起他，坐到了鹿角王座中。没想到有一天他是用这样的方式坐在这个位置上。  
　　怀里的国王躁动不安，他现在在意的只有束缚住他下身，阻碍他得到快乐的那副皮带。  
　　“瑟兰……”还没等他说完，亲吻就堵了上来。舌头急切地探入，不是诉说情谊的那种纠缠，而是想要吃到对方的唾液，吃掉对方的舌头，吃下对方的一切。埃尔隆一边任由他亲吻，一边手沿着脊背爱抚，安慰混乱的恋人。  
　　这种缠绵浪漫的温柔瑟兰迪尔一点都不需要。他先是撒娇一样的恳求，然后恶狠狠地骂埃尔隆，最后又变成软绵绵的欲求不满哭诉。  
　　“埃尔隆，我受不了，快解开！解开！”  
　　“我说过你好好待着就不会有事。”  
　　“你混蛋！”  
　　“你现在需要混蛋来解救你。”  
　　“我恨你！变态！”  
　　发疯地在对方身上咬来咬去，十几秒之后，瑟兰迪尔语调变得可怜兮兮。”脱了它，埃尔隆，脱了它，我不需要这种东西，我要的是你，浑身都要。”  
　　“哪里？是这里……”手指点在微微张开的唇，又来到双腿之间，”还是这里？”  
　　“都要！”瑟兰迪尔双手环住对方的脖子，红唇喷着火热的气息在埃尔隆耳边连咬带舔，试图勾引起他的热情。”小穴特别想要……”  
　　“让我看看。”  
　　侧抱着的瑟兰迪尔被拉起长袍，裤子脱到脚踝处，笔直修长的大腿根部，白玉色的肌肤和黑色的皮带纠葛在一起。  
　　埃尔隆架起他的腿挂在座椅扶手处去观察国王的隐秘之地。皮带勒进了雪白的肉体，阴茎和双球下的那条小缝，还在往外冒水，泛滥成灾，几乎是在失禁。感受到他手掌的热力，意识到他视线的焦点，瑟兰迪尔浑身更加难以忍耐。  
　　埃尔隆的手指在带有尖齿的象牙缝中心抹了抹，沾满透明、咸腥的淫液。他捏住王国精致的尖下巴，食指带着体液探入口中。瑟兰迪尔一点都不排斥，他含住那根手指，幻想是某样他渴望的东西，软乎乎的舌头卷过，从指尖到指根。在贝齿之间若隐若现的红色舌尖，迷蒙的被欲望蒸腾的蓝色双眼，凌乱的金发和白玉无瑕的皮肤，瑟兰迪尔达到极致的美和诱惑。  
　　埃尔隆的气息有点不稳。“下次我要做个假阳具，放在下面卡住才堵的住这泛滥的水吧？你到底是多淫荡。”  
　　“淫荡也是你害的！埃尔隆，把它脱下来，里面好热！”  
　　“嗯？哪里热？”  
　　手指只能摩擦在象牙托外部，根本无法触碰到里面的媚肉。平时两人做爱的时候，即使埃尔隆也耍点花样迟迟不插入，逼的他发疯，还是会用手指玩弄他，奸淫他，让平时被操的发热的小穴，吃不到肉棒也能得到一点慰藉。  
　　埃尔隆的慢条斯理让人呕血，瑟兰迪尔翻身八爪鱼一样骑在他的身上，火热的身体摩擦他，把领主的腰带一把撕开丢到旁边，冰凉的手潜到衣服下直接插进裤子，去摸对方的阴茎。  
　　和淡定的表现不同，埃尔隆的肉棒已经半勃起，粗大，坚硬的肉棒在手里沉甸甸的，想到它硬起来插在身体里攻城略地的状况，瑟兰迪尔的腰更软了。  
　　他渴望。已经是数不清多少次被这个坚硬的巨物撑大肉穴，狂放的进出摩擦敏感的内壁，击打在花心深处，带来欲仙欲死的高潮快感。  
　　“如果再不救我，我就要死了！”  
　　饥渴、焦灼的瑟兰迪尔反复喊着刚才的话语，埃尔隆依旧没有进一步的动作，任由他在自己身上蹭来蹭去。因为摩擦，国王陛下的衣服已经是扯的七零八落，袍子现在只是象征性地披在身上而已，浑身的雪玉一样的肌肤泛起粉红色，胸前的两朵红樱没有被爱抚都挺立着，颤巍巍地惹人怜爱。  
　　“必须要有惩罚。”诺多精灵回答冷酷。  
　　不是因为忤逆了自己而是单纯的罔顾自身的安全和情况，任性可以，要看在什么事情上，埃尔隆绝对不允许瑟兰迪尔拿自己的身体开玩笑。对于瑟兰迪尔，他曾经放弃过希望，以为两个人会各不相干，直至世界终结。千百年来隐藏的秘密，国王特殊的体质，让他们的关系有了一百八十度大转弯，他做梦也没有想到过。  
　　火热的大手挪到了臀部后方，和前面被贞操带的象牙托包裹得死死的花穴不同，后面的入口只用一根皮带细细地勒着，菊穴蠕动的张合，摩擦在皮质坚硬的带子上，感觉特殊，如果不是前面的状况严重，才不会被主人忽略。  
　　手指撩开了皮带插入。双性的身体，诺多精灵可以同时享用恋人下面的两张小口。女性的部分柔软潮湿，男性的部分弹性紧密，插进去的感觉完全不同。他喜欢把一个操开到极致再去玩弄另一个，还有前面的男性象征，在操干到极致的同时强迫他射精，让恋人享受三重高潮的待遇，瑟兰迪尔对此又爱又恨。  
　　金发的美人呜的一声接受了手指，情潮不仅是前面的花穴，后面的菊穴一样渴望得到慰籍。手指进去立刻感受到吮吸，腰部也在乱晃，调整方向想让对方刺激自己的敏感点。  
　　“不要只用一根啊，你这个混蛋……”  
　　更多的手指加了进来，搅得美人只能单音节地呻吟。  
　　“啊嗯……啊嗯……”  
　　“淫荡的太太，光指奸就这么爽。”埃尔隆说，“罚你今晚只能吃到手指好不好？”瑟兰迪尔摇着一头金发拒绝，其实根本不由他说了算。  
　　皮带的缝隙只能容下两根手指，很快，这种聊胜于无的安慰让国王难以忍耐，又开始撕扯那该死的皮带。  
　　“惩罚完了才可以脱掉。”  
　　“罚我什么?”瑟兰迪尔的脑子现在跟浆糊差不多。  
　　埃尔隆引导他俯下身体，跪在自己的两腿之间，撩开衣袍。  
　　热力，粗大的阴茎来到他面前的时候，勃起的分量看的让人惊叹。瑟兰迪尔没有犹豫，双手扶住它张口含了进去。  
　　真是疯了，在自己的宫殿，自己的王座前面给男人舔肉棒。瑟兰迪尔仅有的理智被羞耻占满，身体还是不由自主地颤抖，发丝散乱，充满凌辱的美感。  
　　粗长的性器塞满口腔，也只能吞进三分之二，雄性气味充斥鼻腔，色欲的气息笼罩全身，让瑟兰迪尔很热非常热。口中的唾液分泌的更多，他一边舔着肉棒一边吞咽。  
　　比阳光还灿烂的金丝头颅在他腿间，红艳的菱唇中深紫色的性器出出进进，比神更辉煌的美人，最美丽的造物，跪着虔诚地吞咽自己的性器。埃尔隆眯着眼睛享受视觉和感官上的双重满足，爱抚恋人的头顶和耳尖。  
　　过于粗大的性器让瑟兰迪尔舔的吃力，埃尔隆坏心眼地开始挺动腰部往他喉咙深处进攻。不到几十下，深喉的技巧完全为零的国王陛下被欺负的咳嗽连连，脸蛋憋的通红，只能吐出肉棒，用双手捧着撸动，讨好身前的恋人。  
　　“不用嘴，用下面吸出来好不好？”瑟兰迪尔含着眼泪看他，蓝色的眼睛里都是哀求。领主觉得自己还是心终究不是顽石。  
　　埃尔隆把他拉起来，再度回到火热的怀抱，瑟兰迪尔紧紧地抱着他，一刻也不愿意分开。  
　　“原谅我吧，我真的听话了！”  
　　“真的？”  
　　“真的！”  
　　“那等会我们也作个发誓。”  
　　瑟兰迪尔胡乱地点头，他说什么都好，只要能结束这一场折磨。埃尔隆在袍子的口袋里摸索了一会，说：“钥匙……好像不见了。”  
　　冰蓝色的眼眸睁圆了，瑟兰迪尔吃惊得说不出话来盯着恋人的脸看，希望他说出来的是假的。这么可爱的表情让埃尔隆哈哈大笑，瑟兰迪尔回过神来气得锤他，又被搂在怀里安抚。  
　　小巧精致的银钥匙正躺在埃尔隆的手心，他扣动钥匙的锁孔。伴随着咯哒一声响，原本牢牢束缚住瑟兰迪尔下身的皮带瞬间滑落。饥渴的美人立刻把它往旁边远远地踢出去，坠物的声音叮叮当当，不知道滚到了哪里，他一点也不关心。  
　　瑟兰迪尔几乎是在撕扯脱掉碍事的衣服，零落地披挂在身上，在领主眼里，赤裸的胸膛，潮湿的私处，完全一览无遗。颜色浅浅的耻毛纠结成一团，一直被金属禁锢的性器已经勃起，顶端甚至渗出液体。双球之下，是已经准备好盛开的女性部分，湿的一塌糊涂。大手抚上穴口，还在汩汩地往外湿了他一手。  
　　瑟兰迪尔正面坐到自己身上，双臂揽住他的肩膀，暗示快一点。  
　　他稍微把国王的腰抬起，按在自己勃起的阴茎上。巨大的龟头破开向外翻卷的两朵花瓣，在入口处反复的研磨。瑟兰迪尔扭着腰，呜呜地抗议，卡住细腰的大手如同磐石，肉棒挑逗去顶花唇下方敏感的花蒂。从肉穴里流出更多的液体，打湿龟头，挑逗也变得不稳，滑来滑去。事到临头还有受折磨，瑟兰迪尔抓着他的肩膀，身体往后仰，像一张极致被拉开的弓，眼泪终于从他的脸颊上滑落。  
　　“啊！啊！啊！啊！”急促短的喊声。火热的肉棒终于进入到身体里，从穴口一直插到最深处，空虚了许久的肉壁终于包裹住前来征服的宝剑，任由它在其中横冲直撞。肉棒上面凸起的青筋纹路摩擦着，挤压着，潮水一样的快感从下面爆发到全身。  
　　瑟兰迪尔的尖叫完全被堵在埃尔隆的口中，他死死堵住所有的呻吟，以防刺激到不行的瑟兰迪尔尖叫掀破宫殿的屋顶。双腿被扣在埃尔隆的臂弯，抱住他的腰一下下往上顶。挺翘的臀被大手捧住，划着圆伴随着节奏上上下下。  
　　不许要任何语言。身体的渴求和迫切说明他们相互需要。激烈狂放地做爱。  
　　饥渴的土地迎来甘露，每一次深插都没入根部，肉体击打的声音啪啪作响。粗大的肉棒在里面又插又捣，空虚了许久的花穴内部发酸的软肉被顶的激射连连，清亮的液体大量打到敏感的龟头，一波波的美妙感觉让埃尔隆爽到不行。他知道瑟兰迪尔已经被操到内阴高潮。他的瞳孔已经扩大，眼角发红蓄满泪水，四肢在无意识地抽搐，只有内部那个贪吃的小穴，不停收缩吮吸，想挤压出白浊的精液，给热的发火的花心灭一灭。  
　　埃尔隆就喜欢他受不住的样子，极乐到失神，所有的痛苦和快乐，都是自己给予。所以每次把瑟兰迪尔操到到高潮只是开始，反而更紧迫，更狂热地进攻，让他颤巍巍丢弃所有道德外衣，贪婪、淫荡地化身为只渴求他射精的雌兽。  
　　眩晕的白光在眼前炸开，瑟兰迪尔的思绪早就不知道飞到何方，被肉棒凶狠的抽插，身体依旧饥渴地叫嚣。  
　　“啊，嗯——别顶那里！”隐藏在花穴最深处的子宫口，粗长的肉棒要全部尽力没入才顶得到，细腰剧烈地颤抖着，是逃走反而更送上去被干的更彻底。  
　　“每次都那么说，那里顶了你会潮吹，下面流的水比你射出的还要多。”  
托住他的屁股，一下下往阴茎上压。两个人的私处被淫液弄的湿哒哒，顺着肉柱流下的淫水在穴口被挤压摩擦泛起了白沫。已经肆虐了上千下的肉棒丝毫不满足，继续向肉穴深处挺进，挖凿，每次把花心操到高潮就开始深插小幅度挺动，直接把已经求饶的哭出阴精的花心只剩下痉挛，击打龟头的份。  
　　反复享用着甜蜜的花穴，托住臀部的大手时不时滑入股间的缝隙深处，开拓另一朵密花。根本不用费力，柔软的后穴也准备好接受。  
　　火热的情事很快让前面的花穴盛开到烂熟，红色的媚肉被插的向外翻卷，火辣辣地发疼，淫液从未间断，大量地顺着结合的部位往下流淌，濡湿后面的小穴。埃尔隆把瑟兰迪尔就着插入的体位转过去，前胸贴着他的后背，抽出沾满体液的粗大肉棒，干进早就准备好的菊穴，开始另一波进攻。  
　　后穴比前面的花穴紧致，干燥，包裹住肉棒吃的死死的。埃尔隆寻找到准确的角度，每次深插都对准敏感点进攻。很快，连后穴也被操得分泌出润滑的液体，滋咕滋咕作响。  
　　瑟兰迪尔整个坐在埃尔隆怀中，双腿被抱离地面，雪白的腿在空中乱晃，着力点只有后穴塞满的巨大肉棒，还在不停地进出，插的他魂飞魄散。瑟兰迪尔只能双手抓住王座的两边扶手，失神地仰望宫殿的穹顶。  
　　从背后伸过来环抱住他的大手，并拢手指挖掘出花穴里淋漓的汁液，抹到他的阴茎上来回撸动，直到竖的老高，强迫性吐出精液。花穴一直没有空虚过，手指在其中插入抽出，按住下方的花蒂碾磨，即使没有吃到肉棒还是再次射出阴精。阴茎，后穴，外阴三重高潮的刺激逼的人要发疯。  
　　粗大坚硬的肉棒交替着抽插两个小穴。无论哪一个，每次深入都可以听到瑟兰迪尔的呜咽声，他已经发不出尖叫，浑身剧烈颤抖，任由身后的人各种操干玩弄，全部接受。  
　　高端，庄严的精灵宫殿殿堂，巨大的王座上，两个精灵毫无节制的交媾。他们身份高贵，地位尊崇，一点不阻碍相爱，相纠缠。  
　　激烈狂暴的情欲狂潮，冲刷感官。  
　　“不要了……埃尔隆，不要了……啊啊……好大……好胀……”  
　　被干的欲仙欲死的瑟兰迪尔每次都会开口求饶。埃尔隆十分喜欢，高傲的恋人被干的狠了才会诚实地吐露心声，侧面证明他强壮的身体和雄性的自尊。  
　　怎么哀求都得不到回应，瑟兰迪尔努力用软绵绵的手去搬开禁锢住他的两条手臂，毫无用处。美丽的黑森林国王，在一波波的抽插下，晃动着金色的头颅，啊啊地呻吟着流下泪水。  
　　简直可爱。  
　　可爱的反应，可爱的声音，全是我的！ 强力的插干两个人的私处早就汁水淋漓，花穴里射出的淫液，把粗大的肉棒全湿透了，滴滴答答沿着座位往下流淌，渗进王座下方雕刻繁复的装饰纹路中。  
　　没有使用任何药物，久经锻炼的腰部耸动着，持久和耐心埃尔隆发挥到极致，在性事上操控一切。和往常一样，尖叫高潮了几轮的瑟兰迪尔，依旧没能等来最高潮的释放。从舔硬阴茎开始，他几乎被干了快两个小时。  
　　“怎么……还不射……啊啊！”  
　　“想要东西来灭火？但是你这里………还熟的不够。”依旧有条不紊地插着熟透的花穴。埃尔隆说，“如果不够硬不够久的话，根本喂不饱你啊，我真怕你跑去出含别的男人东西。是不是，淫荡的太太。”  
　　“胡说八道！”  
　　重重一击在花心上，瑟兰迪尔急促地啊了一声，几乎昏厥过去。贪婪的肉壁已经被干的麻木，还在抽搐着吞吃坚硬的肉棒。那根东西几乎是凶器，逞恶许久还不见疲软。  
　　“……插那么久还不软的淫棍……啊！我得……阉了你！”  
　　羞恼的话语让埃尔隆哈哈哈的笑起来，身体带动着阴茎在内部震颤，硕大的龟头在花心的软肉上密集戳刺，刺激得瑟兰迪尔往后倒去，双手反剪搂住埃尔隆的颈脖，他的身体像蔓藤一样缠绕着大树，紧紧相贴。  
　　“我的爱，你就是我的药。只有插你的时候它才会那么硬，想干你的小穴才会变得那么粗，想要的更舒服？”  
　　“好棒，好棒啊…………想要！”  
　　“听话，缩紧花心，绞紧我。”  
　　瑟兰迪尔顺从地用力收缩内部，缠住抽出的阴茎留恋不舍，敏感的肉壁又被再次插入的阴茎用力开凿，又酸又麻，感官全部都集中到身体下部，意识被击碎得飞散。  
　　进攻的节奏变的更狂放，简直是粗暴。每一次肉棒都退到穴口再狠狠全根没入，用力的简直是要把下面的双球都要挤入。瑟兰迪尔只能张口无声呐喊，只感觉烙铁一般火热的肉棍贯穿身体，几乎要把他捅破。  
　　狠干了百余下，最深处的秘密花园被打开。埃尔隆咬住恋人纤细的脖子，将龟头卡在子宫口，爆发出今天的第一次射精。大量，浓稠的精液击打在子宫内壁，持续了几分钟。  
　　埃尔隆一边射精，一边搂住他，在红的发烧的耳边呼唤他的名字，说，爱你。  
　　瑟兰迪尔闭着眼睛，接受所有来自恋人的馈赠。射精完后不会马上疲软，半硬的阴茎来回搅动内部还会再带来个小高潮，他们喜欢的享受高峰过后的余韵。  
　　两个人已经像从水里捞出来的一样湿漉漉，身心都得到巨大的满足。从里到外都被填满，瑟兰迪尔感到一阵困倦，他一根手指都不想动，倒在恋人的怀中无意识地哼哼。  
　　埃尔隆温柔地把他抱紧，将修长白皙的躯体细心地包裹在长披风里，动作轻柔得像是在抚摸一朵娇嫩的花。  
　　低沉磁性的话语在耳边响起。  
　　“睡吧。有我。”瑟兰迪尔听着这句话他进入了沉睡。  
　　激烈的性爱也损耗掉埃尔隆的精力，他抱着自己的恋人缓和了一阵，眷恋地亲吻红色潋滟的菱唇。  
空旷的大殿光线幽暗，四周安静得没有其他声音，只有两个人的心跳声，逐渐同步。  
　　埃尔隆漫长的生命中，他总是在等待中失去，父母，兄弟，朋友，妻子，女儿……现在，陪伴他的有他的爱，他的生命之光。  
　　他们是天造地设的一对，是不可或缺的半身，只有结合在一起才完整，只不过，这坑爹的体质能不能不要总那么突然袭击。  
　　事后领主大人是怎么把赤裸的国王搬走，一片狼藉的现场搞定，我们不得而知。  
　　被好好疼爱过，回复到正常状态的瑟兰迪尔教了他如何给河谷的人们祝福，老老实实地呆在房间里再也不乱跑了。  
　　当天晚上，埃尔隆也拿着蜜酒在私密的房间里让情人给自己祝福。  
　　第一杯，祈愿身体安康。  
　　第二杯，祈愿笑容常在。  
　　第三杯，祈愿容颜不老。  
　　第四杯，祈愿死亡不会把我们分开。  
　　当然，辗转在唇齿之间的，还是原来那种加了金盏花香料的蜜酒，河谷的人们送来一大箱，足够他们渡过此次情潮。喝了之后欲火焚身，按耐不住？不要紧，这里有大床，有浪漫的烛火和鲜花，还有火热的恋人。  
　　两个泡在蜜罐里的人，从没想过，频繁而热情的做爱，即使是先天发育欠缺的身体也会被孕育到成熟。某一天两个精灵突然发现意外中奖双双傻眼，不过这又是另一个故事了。  
　　但愿岁月静好，人生圆满。  
　　饮蜜为誓。

　　完。

　

　　小花絮：侍卫A：”报告！我在大厅发现了奇怪的东西！”  
　　拿出一副奇怪的皮带，因为都是未婚，大家不知道这是啥东西，讨论半天。  
　　侍卫队长：”大概是河谷的人们送来的礼物，遗漏的。但是看不懂啊，这造型真奇怪，拿去给陛下看看吧，实在不行领主大人肯定知道了。”  
　　看到放在托盘里呈上来的“遗失的礼物”瑟兰迪尔差点把口里的酒喷了出来，旁边的埃尔隆连忙帮他顺气。“咳咳！咳咳！！”  
　　领主表情严肃地解释：“这是减肥用的带子，过于肥胖的话是穿不进去的，瑟兰迪尔你最近有点胖了，为了你的健康煞费苦心弄来了这个。”  
　　瑟兰迪尔的眼刀一波波的砍了过去。  
　　“真的摸摸你的腰。”  
　　羞恼愤怒的国王陛下给了恋人一个爪子。


End file.
